


when cold comes

by thescyfychannel



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sgrub Session, F/M, M/M, Multi, Sailing, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22042837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescyfychannel/pseuds/thescyfychannel
Summary: Winter means knocking ice off of everything in sight, stem to stern, high seas and rough waters—and, for seadwellers, a shift in the seasons (no matter which way) means good and very good things.
Relationships: Cronus Ampora/Eridan Ampora/Feferi Peixes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Polyswap Winter Promptfest - Dawn Edition





	when cold comes

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [auxanges](https://archiveofourown.org/users/auxanges/pseuds/auxanges) in the [Polyswap_Winter_Promptfest_Dawn_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Polyswap_Winter_Promptfest_Dawn_2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> cold season seadweller shit? do they do different things/eat different food/play different games? do you not give a fuck about seadwellers and want to humanstuck it? the world is your oyster (get it. oysters live in the sea. a little topical nudge there)

" _Guys._ " Next to you, Eridan sits bolt upright, his contentedly sleepy sprawl immediately forgotten in the presence of a voice that's tuned to the both of you, down to your bones. He's still young. You have experience, age, and wisdom on him, and all of _them_ tell you to snuggle deeper into the blankets, the better to take advantage of the warm hollow he's created. "Guys, I saw the first layer of snow."

Or maybe not.

Now you're upright, too, the both of you looking wide-eyed wondering at the promise of her words.

"You sure, Fef?" Danny's the first to speak, his hair a tousled mess of curls cropped shorter than your own. If the cold season's truly arrived, he'll be growing it out, for look as much as warmth. "Because if you are—"

"It's _here_ ," she says, and you can see it from the shine in her eyes, the glow of her biolum. The cold season's arrived, and now that it's here, it'll settle in fast. You've got work to do, the three of you, and you're looking forward to it nearly as much as she is. "Well?"

You flash her a grin, rolling up off the bed and feeling the solid wood of a well-loved ship beneath the balls of your feet—you spring twice, as if you're testing it, a habit you don't quite care to break, then tilt your fins. "What are we waiting for?"

"You to get out of bed," Eridan grumbles, annoyed that you've stolen a march on him. "C'mon, then. We'll get at it before the North Bay turns from snow flurries to actual, solid ice."

Feferi beams at the both of you, and you loop your arms around the both of them as you steer them—sleepy Danny and chattering Feferi—out of the cabin and up to the deck. She's already planning the switches in dishes, from the lean meats of the hot season, to keep your temperatures comfy and cool, to the solid fish necessary to keep the cold at bay.

"—and I'd like it if we could get a whitesail shark," she says, thoroughly derailing your train of thought. It was something about how cute she is when she's picked a subject to branch off of and tangent on. "You know, for the old seatroll tradition?"

Your mouth is practically watering. The things Fef can do with a whitesail would make a troll turn traitor on his own hatchmates. "We'll see what we can do. Right, Dan?"

The globes on your linemate are, as ever, astounding: He catches up Feferi's hands in both of his own, looks her dead in the eyes, and promises, "We'll get you one, Fef. Best one you've ever seen."

Well, shit. Looks like you're gonna be spending a week or two gone fishing.


End file.
